Confessions, Confessions
by elle.the.writer
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are talking, when the convo takes an interesting turn. share some feelings maybe? yes, and total percabeth, it could end up as an actual story or a sweet oneshot, more details about that inside so R&R, tell me what you think, and enjoy!


A/N: okay, so i started this story not knowing what it would end up as, i thought it could be a oneshot, or i could expand the whole plot with percy and annabeth. im still not sure and it could swing either way, so tell me what you think! i wanna know! haha, i will most likely add at least another chapter where theyre together, but it could be more. so without further ado: heres the story, i hope you like it! and dont forget to tell me what YOU as a reader want ;)

Percy POV:

"I mean really? You are dumber than you look, Seaweed Brain," but by that point I wasn't even paying attention to what words were coming out of her mouth, I was looking at her hair. The way it curled at the ends and made perfect ringlets (gosh, I didn't even know that I knew that word!), the way the afternoon sun hit it at an angle and made it glow- then I snapped out of it. She was shaking me.

"Are you even listening to me anymore?" she sat back, moving back to her spot in the sun, she looked like she expected an answer,

"Uhh, yeah, sure. What were you saying again?" She groaned and rolled her eyes at me.

"I guess I shouldn't expect you to listen to anything about buildings, I know you think they're boring…" Annabeth trailed off, I looked at her and tried to think of a response that wouldn't make her angry.

"Well, I don't mind it, really, it's not that bad, I just got a little distracted with something…" now it was my turn to leave a sentence hanging.

"Well, what distracted you?" Oh gods, I could feel my face go red, now she looked curious, maybe even _amused._

"It doesn't matter" I shot back, and then for once, I just stayed quiet and looked down at the well-worn dock that we were sitting on.

"Common, now I wanna know. Tell me, please?" she asked with a spike of interest in her voice.

"Do you really wanna- well, it was umm, your…uhh…hair," I said in a quiet voice, but evidently not quiet enough. She looked at me, obviously more interested in listening than I had been when she was talking. But she also looked kinda hesitant, like she was trying to figure out what I meant before she said anything else.

"My- my….hair??" she asked, the way she said "hair" make it sound like I had just told her I was looking at her third eye.

I breathed out slowly, "Well, yeah, I guess. You know it's kinda pretty." Whoa, did I just say that to…Annabeth?! Was I _crazy_, we're like, best friends and I just told her I thought her hair was pretty, oh man. How did THAT slip out??

"You think-- it's kinda-- are you feeling _okay_?" she looked up at me and stared into my eyes, but then looking embarrassed, quickly glanced back down at her feet. The way she acted made you think that she was trying to hide her feelings, but she wasn't doing it very well. Her cheeks flushed, and even though blonde hair fell down hiding her eyes and part of her face, I could still tell that she was blushing.

"Well, yeah," I may as well tell her what my feelings, even if I didn't really understand them completely myself, "your hair looks, well, nice. In the sun I mean." Way to sound stupid, Percy.

"My hair, looks….nice, in the….sun?" she didn't seem to get where I was going, but a look in her eyes practically screamed that she wanted to hear more. She was still sort of pink in the face and she was looking at me like I was crazy, and I probably am but, I swear that I could see a smile playing at her lips.

"Yeah, and your eyes," I was giving up on trying to keep these thoughts to myself; I mean, it was bound to happen sometime, me telling her how I felt, that is. Or how I _thought_ I felt, anyways.

"What about them?" she asked slyly, still kind of cautious.

"Well, they're that grey color, like when a storm is about to come, or right before the seas start to go wild, its….pretty," I was on a roll, there was no stopping me now, "and when you smile," my mind turned to mush just thinking about it, "Well, when you-- Annabeth, I think I love you." How could I say that?! I wasn't suposta say anything like _THAT_! Wow, I'm not even sure if I actually did, but if I hadn't, there would be no explanation for the look on her face, so I guess it did slip out. But, once the expression on her face morphed from a shocked-transfixion to a smug smile, I was confused.

Then, she did the worst thing possible: she laughed. My face fell; how could I ever imagine us as something more? Or even her understanding why I felt this way? This was a mistake, and it proved that I never knew when to shut my mouth and just keep quiet.

About a second too late, she noticed the crushed look that had appeared on my face, instantly you could tell that she regretted laughing. Even so, I could still her lips upturned in a slight smile, one full of so-called wisdom, go figure.

"Percy, I'm not laughing at you; I just never thought you would admit it!"

My head whipped around, but before I had a chance to show my surprised, or confusion for that matter, she was on me. There was a pretty amazing tackle-pounce involved, and suddenly, I was pinned down. Her laughter rang through the air, I tried to catch my breath, still stunned, but she didn't give me time to do that either.

Her lips were crashing on mine, and my mind blanked out. Her lips were was soft and sweet; the kiss made me feel like there was nothing wrong with the world, everything was perfect. We moved closer together, I pressed into her. She had an iron grip on my shirt, twisting her fingers into the fabric. I on the other hand had one arm around her trim waist, while my other hand was in her hair.

My mind still wasn't functioning; therefore I couldn't properly wrap my head around what was going on, but deep down, I knew this was _not_ the everyday Annabeth. But hey, why should I care? I was kissing my dream girl-- wait. Did I call Annabeth my dream girl? No way…. well in a way, maybe, I guess she kinda was. But only kinda.

A/N: did you like it? did you hate it? do you feel the need to flame me? haha go ahead if you have an urge to. but mainly i would love for you to tell me what you want to happen to the story, if you liked it i can keep it going, if you dont want it to be more than a oneshot, tell me. hope you DID like it though, and thanks for reading it anyways :)

-elle


End file.
